


【仓安】2Q17 08R

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【仓安】2Q17 08R

<8>

卧室里灯都没开，窗帘是敞开的，屋外的光源照进卧室里，只有朦朦的亮光。安田面对着窗玻璃，不知道在看些什么。大仓静悄悄地走到他背后，从他背后环抱住。

“看什么呢，我也要看。”

 

安田被大仓的举动冷不丁地吓了一跳。他伸手要拉上窗帘，大仓握住他的手腕不让他拉。安田的手反过来握住他的，手指伸进他的指缝，十指相扣。

 

“没什么。”

安田另一只手捧起他的脸，主动吻他。安田在讨好他。大仓回应他的亲吻。情迷意乱之际，大仓在接吻时依旧睁开的眼睛看到对面楼房的某一户玻璃窗下，有两个长枪大炮的镜头。超长焦镜头，曾经被它们对准过的大仓非常敏感，他的身体立马冷却了。

 

安田和他们是一伙的。

报告说的是真的，安田是商业间谍。

 

想到这里大仓立刻失去了亲吻的兴致。他推开了安田，以从未有过的冷漠的眼神看着他说。

“我都知道了，你在看什么。你吻我是不想让我看到吗？”

 

安田用疑问的眼神看他，但看见大仓久久不变的冷漠的表情，他露出了惊恐的神情。

惊恐。大仓的情绪开始融化，心脏疼痛起来，但他的表情没有变化。安田没有说话。他不擅长说谎，沉默约等于默认。大仓觉得有点好笑，安田不知道自己不会说谎的话迟早有一天会被大仓看出来吗？他是真的傻还是太自信？

 

“你到底是谁？接近我有什么企图？”他强迫自己对安田冷酷，咄咄逼问他。窗外的云遮住了月亮，房间里一片黑暗，但是两个人都没有开灯。安田身上的谜团越来越重了。

“抱歉，我还不能告诉你。”安田轻声说。

大仓把报告甩到了地板上，滔滔不绝地对安田调查报告的内容，安田一声不吭，直到说到结论部分。

 

“你是为了报复我爸而接近我的，商业间谍。”

大仓说到中间停顿了一下，有点哽咽。他发现自己对安田说出口竟然这么艰难，心脏竟然会这么地疼，在汩汩地流血。他还爱他，他的心受伤了。

 

 

“我不是！我不是商业间谍。”安田急忙否认。云飘走了，月亮又出来了，月光下他的脸上满是泪痕。“我没有做过对不起你的事情。相信我。”

“我要怎么相信你。”大仓有些疲惫，甚至是脆弱地说。

 

“只有你愿意相信的东西是真实的，而被你忽略的东西都是假的。”

 

“你在说什么？这个时候你还在说哲学吗？你打算用谁的话来哄我？普罗塔戈拉？还是弗洛伊德？那你到底是谁？”大仓有些生气了，这个时候安田还打算用哲学转移话题吗？

 

安田悲伤地看着他，眼里有泪光。

“我是你的爱人。”

 

好吧，他用柏拉图的话来哄自己。但是大仓不打算再吃哲学这一套了。

“你在讨好我吗？但你揣着秘密接近我对不对？你什么都知道就是不告诉我对不对？”

 

安田又沉默了，他好像有点愧疚，不敢和大仓对视。这些不重要了，他已经得到了答案。本来以为安田是他的猎物，结果他自己是安田的猎物。大仓的自信和爱意，此刻都被安田的沉默碾碎了。他的自尊和自负不允许有人这样轻易地玩弄他的心。

 

 

大仓把安田推倒在床上，用领带把他的双手绑在床头，又用他的腿固定住他的腿。双手撑在安田脑袋两侧，冷酷地盯着他，甚至有一丝残忍。

“你不说的话，是会受到惩罚的。”

“后果自负。”

 

他用牙齿咬上安田的乳尖。

接上

 

前戏的时候，大仓的动作很粗暴，一点也不温柔。比起给予安田快感，他给予的是疼痛。他啃噬拉扯着他的乳尖，又用手重重地碾它，看那可怜的红肿的小家伙颤颤巍巍地挺立着。他在他的脖子，锁骨，胸膛嘬出印记，也留下齿痕。安田在他身下挣扎，说不要。大仓用手指按摩他穴口周围的皮肤，探进一个指尖。

 

湿的。

 

操。安田太敏感了，他从疼痛中也能获得快感，后穴分泌出了些许肠液。平时让大仓爱不释手的安田的身体，此时却让他愤怒又暴躁。他之前怎么没有想过呢，他总是往好的一面去想，现在不是了。安田的身体适合性爱，他之前是不是被调教过？有多少人操过他？几十个？几百个都有可能。安田在他们身下也会呻吟求饶，达到高潮。

 

想到这里大仓的动作更加粗暴，他毫不怜惜地直接把那根手指捅进他的后穴。他又加了一根手指，这次推进得很艰难，没有润滑挤不进更多了。

 

安田还在说不要，大仓把手指抽出来，一手固定他的下颌，另一只手摸上安田的嘴，中间三根手指侵入他的口腔，搅动他的舌头，还模仿性交的姿势在他的口中来回抽动，让他分泌出大量唾液，打湿了大仓的手指，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下。

 

大仓用他的唾液做润滑，勉强能塞进三根手指。润滑和扩张做得很草率，他等不及了，连安全套也没戴，将性器捅进安田的后穴。

 

因为没有好好扩张，安田的肠壁异常紧致，大仓被夹得快要泄了，他忍着快感往前顶。安田在说疼。安田的性器软了一些。肠壁也在推挤抗拒着异物的进入。大仓咋舌，一只手握住安田的性器，熟练地撸动，挑逗。在他敏感的位置一刮，安田没忍住，发出了呻吟。性器在他的手中又挺立起来，肠壁也适应了异物感，开始蠕动吸吮着大仓的性器，欢迎并引诱他深入。他知道这是安田产生快感的信号。

 

大仓一上来就是又深又重的抽插，性器往外拔，只留龟头埋进穴口，然后重重地一捅到底，碾过他的敏感点，安田发出尖锐的呻吟。大仓在性事中喜欢正面位，因为可以看见对方的脸。他看着安田在他身下面色潮红，闭着眼睛仰起脖子，手攥着床单。时而咬住唇，时而张开嘴，随着他的抽插发出深深浅浅的呻吟声。大仓体会到了比快感更强烈，更持久的东西，那就是征服感。他不知道安田被多少人征服过，但是此刻是大仓征服了他。

 

大仓不再大开大合地抽动，他小幅又快速地顶弄着安田的敏感点，他知道安田最受不住这种方法，很快就会软成一滩泥，抽搐着哭叫着高潮。

“呜，不要。”如他所想，安田果然开始求饶。大仓的性器被越来越紧致的肠壁绞住，硬得胀痛，这次他要射在他体内。安田快高潮了，他又像个孩子急着索吻。

“真的不要吗？嗯？”大仓俯下身，没有吻他，而是靠近他耳边说。接着他用更低沉的声音说。

 

“你身体这么敏感，被多少个人操过？他们也能让你这么爽吗？”

 

在性事上一直顺从又被动的安田不知哪来的力气，一把推开了大仓，大仓的性器滑出了他的体外。安田挣脱了变松的领带，抬腿踢在大仓小腿胫骨上。大仓没反应过来，愣住了。安田第二腿用膝盖踢他的会阴部分，这一踢把大仓踢萎了。大仓疼得蜷缩在床上，瞪着他。

 

安田站在地板上，他光着身子，脸上还有没有消退的潮红，粘稠的体液从他穴口流出，沿着大腿一直往下流，往下滴落。这本来应该是个色情的画面，但安田也瞪着他。

 

“操，我忍你很久了。我爱你，不代表你可以为所欲为地伤害我。听不见我的话吗？我不是什么狗屁间谍。家里有几个钱就被害妄想、自以为是，真是有钱人的坏毛病。”

 

安田从来都是温柔又宽容，不生气。大仓从来没有见过安田骂脏话，也从来没有见过他发这么大的火。安田说得又快又急，把他说愣了。

 

“嫌我脏还操我，逻辑自洽呢？我他妈还不想被你操呢。自己撸去吧。”安田拿起裤子和外套就走了，狠狠地撞上卧室的门，发出一声“咚”的巨响。

 

大仓不知道安田还有这么强硬的一面。人好像都有点欺软怕硬。大仓有点怕了安田。大仓打开窗户看向窗外。镜头还在，他舒了一口气。安田还是亏欠他的。但他再一细看，眼前的景象好像扭曲了。那不是两个超长焦镜头，而是两个月亮的倒影。

 

月亮，月亮怎么会有两个？大仓马上抬头看，的确月亮是两个。他的裸眼视力很好，不应该看错的。他揉了揉眼，眯起眼睛来看，又找出安田放在家里的备用眼镜。再三确认，月亮的确是两个。他狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇，疼，不是做梦。大仓清醒了一些，又陷入迷茫，冷汗在他的背上流。

 

安田看见的是什么？

安田不让他看的究竟是什么？

大仓打了个哆嗦。

 

tbc

安田大人出现了。

安田没有被那么多人操过，他身体的秘密以后会揭示。


End file.
